


Friend forever

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a deep friendship with the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend forever

You are my best friend, you belong in my heart,  
We go through ups and downs, but still nothing can tear us apart.  
I know you as a sister, and I will always care,  
Love, respect, and trust are the things we share.

I know you as a person, I especially know you as a friend,  
Our friendship is something that will never end.  
Right now, this second, this minute, this day,  
Our sisterhood is here, is here to stay.

My friendship with you is special and true,  
When we are together, we stick like glue.  
When I'm in the darkness that need some light,  
When you're by my side, I know things are all right.

Our friendship is so strong, it breaks down bars,  
Our friendship is also bright, like the sun and the stars.  
If we were in a competition for friendships, we would get a gold,  
Because responsibility and cleverness are the keys we hold.

I met you as a stranger, took you as a friend,  
I hope our long friendship will never end.  
Our friendship is like a magnet, it pulls us together,  
Because no matter where we are, our friendship will last forever!


End file.
